Sands of Time
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: This is a background story of Akefia's (Thief King's) past. It entails how he meets Rakknar, Ash, and the rest of our group. It shows what they go through. As well as the obstacles that are thrown in their way by a certain demon that wants everyoen to die. Akefia won't listen to the demon. Rakknar, Ash, and the rest are to help him with this as well as with the Shadow Games.
1. CHAPTER ONE: MEETING A SHADOW

**A/N: Hey, this is a story for the background of how Akefia met Rakknar and the rest of our group. It's mainly for that purpose. **

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit Shadow Dragon-Wolf own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**We only own our OC's which are Rakknar, Ash, Night, Terra, Temara, and Akane. The first three are mine, and the other three are Spirit's.**

**Sands of Time **

**CHAPTER ONE: MEETING A SHADOW **

Akefia had been shunned from everyone in the market. He was an outcast because of his hair color that made them think he was a demon. This made the child sad. It made him think that he would never be able to have any friends. He had been walking through the alleys when he had run into someone. He had a frightened look on his face. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He knew he couldn't be out too long, because his mother would get worried. He tilted his head back to look up at the person he had accidently run into. He met the gaze of a deep scarlet stare of a man with crimson black hair with crimson at the tips. There was more crimson in his bangs which give it more of a flare as though there was fire in his dark locks. His skin was pale. It was paler than the light of the moon. He wore a black cloak with a dark blue tunic underneath with black tights. He didn't wear anything on his feet. This seemed odd to the boy since he had never seen anyone not wear any shoes on his feet.

"Hey...", The velvet smooth voice of the man said as he stared down at him.

"H-Hello." Akefia stuttere out as he was frightened of this new person.

"You need not be afraid of me, child. If I were to have harmed you I would have done it already.", The man said with a spark in his dark eyes as a smirk curved onto his lips.

"But I don't know you." Akefia said uncertainly.

"Oh, I didn't say who I was? Well then, let me introudce myself to you. I am Rakknar Shade. Some people know me by my title as the Ancient Shadow. You may call me by either one if you'd like." He told him kindly.

"Oh, okay then. My name is Akefia. But most people just call me Bakura." The white haired kid said to him.

"Why don't people just call you by your real name?" Rakknar inquired as he wondered what this boy's story was.

"Because a lot of people think I'm a demon from my hair color." Akefia said somberly.

"Heh, people think I'm a demon as well. Though I don't think you as such." Rakknar assured him.

"Really? Why?" Akefia asked.

"For the reason I see that there is no such thing about you that pertains to those of demons. I have witnessed many in my time." Rakknar said with a sigh as his expression was distant for a moment before returning back to normal in a flash.

"Oh... Thanks, i guess." He said.

"You're a thief, aren't you?" The man inquired.

"Y-Yeah, how could you tell?" Akefia asked sheepishly.

"Your aura tells many things. Plus, I can tell from your personality. I have also seen you in action." Rakknar replied with a grin.

"Have you?" Akefia asked, surprised that he had seen him steal from others in the market.

"Yes, I see all. Nothing escapes me." Rakknar said calmly.

"The people in the market are mean." Akefia said sadly.

"Tell me about it." Rakknar muttered.

"They won't let me get a job there." Akefia said as he was a little depressed that the people in the market treated him so badly.

Rakknar's expression softened at this. He knew why the people were like this. They didn't understand nor did they want to understand something that was different to them. His jaw clenched slightly as he was a little angered at this. He knew they were like that, but he didn't know they would be so cruel to a mere child.

"Akefia, how about we go back and I'll deal with them?" He suggested.

"Are you sure?" Akefia asked as he looked up at the man.

"Yes, I'll deal with it. You have no need to worry about it." Rakknar assured the child as he began to walk towards the market place with Akefia hot on his heels.

They had soon approached their destination. The market was busy with people selling, and others buying the merchaddise that they were trying to get the people who came to buy. Rakknar walked towards the stall where they sold bread.

"What can I do for you?" The man at the stall asked, but narrowed his eyes slightly at seeing the white haired child.

"Yes, I heard that you weren't being civil with my friend here." Rakknar said in a calm yet pleasant tone which meant soemthing was going to happen.

"Oh? And you think you can do something for that _thief_?" The man asked as he sneered at the last word he spoke.

"Sir, I think you should watch your tongue or I will rip it out myself with my bare hands." Rakknar warned in a low tone.

Akefia was hiding behind Rakknar. He was afraid of the man who was at the stall. He had faith in the Shadow that he would be able to help him out.

"You're just saying empty threats." The man said as if he were seeing a bluff but it was far from one.

"Oh, I assure you that I never make empty threats. I always pull through with them." Rakknar assured with a smirk as he knew he caused the man fear.

"I don't believe you!" The man exclaimed as he tried to hide the fear that was prominent in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." He drawled as he made forward as if to strike.

The man punched Rakknar. He grimaced, but no pain registered to him. It had been far too long since he had been able to feel it. But now, and for a long time, he had never been able to feel it. He struck back with a claw to the man's throat. He pressed hard on it which made the man choke. He was gasping for air, scrabbbling at Rakknar's claw to get free. He didn't want to die this way. He pleaded with the monster in front of him to let him go. Rakknar just laughed in response. He didn't like it when others picked on ones that were younger than them.

"You should pick on someone your own size." Rakknar hissed as he let the man go of his grip.

The man gasped for air. He finally regained his breath, and outsretched his hand to slap Rakknar's face. It only rewarded the foolish man in harming himself in more ways in one. It wasn't from the blow that hurt the man. It was what happened next that harmed him.

Rakknar growled, the shadows rising to engulf the man in total darkness. He toyed with the man until he deemed it right to end the poor fool's life. He squeezed with one hand as the shadows did so on the man's chest and throat. Soon enough, the man was out to be consumed by the shadows.

"That...was awesome!" Akefia exclaimed in astonishment at watching what the Shadow had done.

"It was nothing really." Rakknar said with a slight hint of a smirk creasing his lips.

"Nothing? You dealt with that guy like it was nothing." Akefia insisted.

Rakknar smiled lightly. He ruffled the boy's hair gently.

"You are too kind, 'Kefia." He said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I should be going home. My mom will worry." Akefia said as he thought of walking back to his village but didn't want to leave his new friend alone.

"If you must, you may go home." He told the boy with a dismissive movement of his hand towards him.

"Could you teach me how to fight like that?" Akefia asked with hope rising in him.

"I probably could." Rakknar mused as he wondered if he could teach thsi boy the right way to defend himself agaisnt people like the ones in that market.

"I won't know how to find you though..." Akefia trailed off as he looke down.

"I will find you. It's not too hard." Rakknar replied simply.

"Alright then.." The boy said as he looked back up with a happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Are you my friend, Rakka?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Rakknar said as he meant what he said like he usually did with everything else.

"Yay! Thanks..." Akefia said as he hugged his new friend.

Rakknar wrapped his arms around him. He smiled lightly. He liked to see this boy happy. He didn't like seeing him so sad.

"Hey, why don't you come to my house? I'm sure my sister could make you a nice meal." He suggested.

"Really? I'd like that." Akefia said as he lay in the Shadow's arms.

"Yeah, though she isn't too bad." He said absentmindedly with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Hehe, she sounds nice." Akefia murmured.

"I'm sure she'll like you." Rakknar assured as he talked to the thief whilst they walked to his home.

Once inside, the two could smell something nice coming from the kitchen. Rakknar could also smell a nice scent all around, but that was from his heightened senses with being The Shadow after all. He smiled, always liking the smell of his sister's scent.

"Ash? You there?" He called out.

"Yeah, I'm here Rakka. I'm just in the kitchen making dinner for when you'd get back." A feminine voice said from the direction of the kitchen.

"Do you want to meet her?" Rakknar asked his thief friend.

"Sure!" Akefia answered enthusiastically.

Rakknar walked with the child to the kitchen. There stood a woman with long dark red hair that went ot her wais which was tied in a low ponytail. She had midnight blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as her brother's. She wore a dark blue tunic with flowy sleeves that went down to her wrists that had a v shaped neckline with dark grey pants. She didn't wear any shoes either like Rakknar.

She turned towards the two. She looked down as she saw the child. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hello there... I'm Ash Shade." She said softly to him.

"Hi.." He said a little shyly since he wasn't sure what to do around girls.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Ash inquired of him.

"Oh... It's Akefia." He told her with a small smile.

"Heh, I can tell you two will be pretty good friends. It's so easy to tell with how your auras react to each other's" Rakknar said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh? Well, he seems like a nice kid." Ash commented as she went back to her cooking which she finished with in about ten minutes or so.

"What are you making?" Akefia inquired.

"Nothing much... Just some stew. Would you like some when it's done?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Akefia replied as he thought she was really nice and pretty.

"I'm sure he's pretty hungry. He hasn't eaten in days." Rakknar told her.

"Really? Why has he not eaten for so long?" Ash asked as she was a little curious to see what the answer would be.

"I'm from a village where we don't have much food. We have to steal in order to survive." Akefia told her with a sad expression at remembering his village's circumstances.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long for it to finish. I'll call you boys when it's done. Akefia, why don't you explore the house?" Ash suggested to the child.

He nodded his head. He wanted to see what the rest of the house was like. He began to explore the different rooms. It seemed like he was going to have a nice life, or so it seemed.

**A/N: Heh, cliff hangers are the best. Though I left on a more foreboding note than a cliff hangerish one. It still works either way. I hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think in a PM or in a review. Until next time, Ja Ne...**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: FALL OF KUL ELNA

**A/N: Welcome, to chapter two of this story of mine. It should be fun. I hope you like it as well. You know of the usual stuff like the disclaimer, and what OC's Spirit and I own. You _should _by now. If not, I'm not repeating myself. It's one of the things I will not do unless it is absolutely necessary. And so, we begin this chapter…**

**Sands of Time**

**CHAPTER TWO: FALL OF KUL ELNA**

There was fire everywhere. It was on all of the houses. There had been soldiers on horseback that had infiltrated the village. They seemed to be ones from the Pharaoh himself. They had ordered everyone that lived there to come up.

"Is this everyone?" One of them asked.

"It seems like it." Another one replied.

"Why does it seem like we're missing one." A third soldier answered.

"it's probably nothing." The first soldier replied.

"Okay, all of you, into the pot." The first soldier who seemed like the leader of the group ordered.

Each person was to walk to the front of the pot. They were then thrown in. The entire body was tossed inside. Screams could be heard. The souls were strained as the last life was thrown into it. There was no escape. If anyone had even tried to run, one of the soldiers would have run after them. They would then force them into it. But that, was never the case. All of the ninety-nine bodies were in it.

Although, Akefia had managed to run away. He was hiding behind a collum. He watched as his friends and family were tossed inside the pot. He felt a stirring anger towards the men. He knew he couldn't do anything. He was silently crying.

"Wait, did you hear that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What? I don't hear anything." The second soldier replied.

Akefia froze in his hiding spot. He was afraid they might of noticed him. He had relaxed when they seemed to not notice him.

Soon enough, all of the soldiers left with the pot. Though something was left behind.

When the coast was clear, he walked out of his hiding place. He went over to where he had found the things that were left behind. He found a ring which he put on. He felt as though that was meant for him. He grabbed the gold item that was a necklace and an eye for his two friends. There were also a pair of scales, but he didn't know who they were meant for. He would keep them in a safe place until he found the person they were meant to be with.

'Ah, finally I have a host.'

The demon within the item said in the thief's head.

'Huh? Who are you?'

Akefia asked.

'I am a demon sealed within the Millennium Stone.'

The demon told him.

'Then how are you able to speak to me?'

Akefia asked.

'Technically, I'm able to speak to those that have the Millennium Items.'

He told the thief.

'But why are you talking to me?'

He asked, wondering what the reason was for it.

'Because you're the only one that has one right now. I need your help.'

The demon said calmly.

'What do you my help for?'

He asked as he was a little speculative about all of this.

'To free me from the stone.'

He told him.

'And why should I do that?'

Akefia asked with a brow raised.

'Because I can help you.'

He replied.

'How can you help me?'

Akefia inquired to the demon.

'To get your revenge for the Pharaoh destroying your precious village. I know you want it. The power to cast your enemies into the realm of shadows. Tell me what you want, what you desire. I know all…. Just say the word….and it shall be done. But nothing can happen until you release me from the accursed stone I am trapped in.'

The demon explained to him in a tempting way.

Akefia was unsure of whether or not to accept this offer. It was a very convincing explaination. Why shouldn't he agree? But then, he thought of his friends. His hands clenched. He knew he shouldn't listen to this demon. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'No, I'm not going to accept.'

Akefia answered firmly.

'Are you sure? You're throwing a lot away. Besides, you'll need me at some point.'

He said, his voice lingering before vanishing completely for now.

Once it had gone, Akefia broke down. He was sobbing heavily. A shadow came towards him. He wrapped his arms around the child.

"Shhh, Akefia… It's me. It's alright." Rakknar said soothing in his ear.

"It's…gone. Everyone's….gone." Akefia choked out as he cried.

"I'm still here." He said softly.

"I know…" Akefia said somberly with a sigh.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rakknar asked, worried and concerned for his friend.

"I don't know. I feel so drained right now. Maybe….it would be better if I just died." Akefia said, his sobbing now reduced to sniffling.

"Never do that." Rakknar said sternly.

"Why not?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Because there are still people in this world that care about you. What do you think Ash and I would do if you died?" Rakknar asked in response as his intent gaze met the desolate one of the thief's.

"Oh…." He said, looking down.

"Rakka, I had something for you here." The thief said as he gave the shadow the Millennium Eye.

"Thanks, 'Kefia." Rakknar said with a small smile as he put it on his right eye.

"You're welcome. I'm not going to die knowing I have you, and Ash there for me." Akefia said as he knew this was true.

"Good, well shall we head back to the hideout?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around the whimpering Akefia.

The thief merely nodded in response. Rakknar carried him back to the house.

'Why do I have the feeling a demon is at work with these Items?'

The Shadow thought to himself as he entered the house.

'Because there is a demon at work. That, would be me…'

The demon said as he was able to converse with those who held the Millennium Items.

'What? Who the hell are you?'

He asked.

'I would think the Shadow of all people would know of me. Remember me? The demon trapped in the Stone?'

It asked in a taunt.

'I remember you very well, Zorc… Nothing escapes my mind. You of all demons should know of this who know of me.'

Rakknar said in a hiss.

'Good, I was hoping you would say that.'

Zorc said with a smirk.

'What do you want?'

Rakknar snapped at him as he was growing impatient.

'I need your help. I want to get free from this trap I'm in.'

He explained to Rakknar.

'Why should I help you of all people?'

He asked.

'Becaue I can get you what you have always want. You've always wanted a family right? Well, what if I get you that?'

Zorc replied as he was trying to get him on his side.

'We'll see… Though I don't believe that you would be able to do that.'

Rakknar said with a sigh.

Even though that was one of the things he desired most. He had been alone for so long, and when his parents had died by the hands of an assassin, it wasn't until much later he had found his sister. He didn't even know he had one until she had told him. Rakknar shook his head. He was trying to clear his muddled thoughts. He wondered if this demon would actually grant him what he wanted, but he doubted it. He never believed in what a demon could say. He was the Ancient Shadow after all. He was his own being, and followed his own rules. He wouldn't obey to something like that. Even if the demon was more powerful than him, he still wouldn't agree to it.

'I see you doubt me. Though I can't actually do anything until I am free. All you'd have to do is collect all of the Millennium Items. After that, you would need to bring them to the Stone. When they are all there then I can be free.'

Zorc told him.

'No, I won't agree to such a thing.'

He objected in denial of the offer proposed to him.

'Hmm, I expected as much from you. But you'll be needing me later…. Whether you like it or not, you will submit to me.'

Zorc said before leaving the mind of Rakknar.

He sighed, placing Akefia down on the couch. Ash entered the room. She seemed worried about the child.

"Is he alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akefia replied.

"That's good." She said, feeling relieved that he was alright.

"Ash, I have something for you." He says as he beckons her to him.

She walked up to him. She looked down at him. She wondered what he wanted to give her.

"What is it, 'Kefia?" Ash asked.

"This…" Akefia said as he held out the Millennium Necklace to her.

Ash gasped slightly at the sight of it. She took it from his outstretched hand towards her. She placed it around her neck.

"Thanks, Akefia." She said softly with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Ash." He said before closing his eyes to drift off into a restless sleep.

'Ash….'

A dark voice echoed in her mind.

She was tense for a moment. She recognized that voice. She looked over to her brother with a startled look in her dark eyes.

He looked back at her with understanding flashing in his scarlet eyes. He knew what was happening since it already happened to himself.

"He's going to try to get us onto his side. He is able to speak to us through the Items." Rakknar told her calmly.

"I see…" She said.

'What do you want, demon?'

Ash asked him.

'Oh, nothing much. Though I would think the demon tamer herself would know what I want.'

He replied dryly.

'I know what you want, but you're not getting it from me.'

She said, a determined fire entering her eyes.

'Oh? And how did you figure that out? Did that brother of yours tell you?'

He asked with a sneer.

'No, it wasn't him who told me. Do you think I'm a demon tamer for nothing? I know of your intentions.'

She replied calmly.

'Oh really? Is that it?'

He asked to see if there was more than just that.

Nope, just that.'

She answered simply.

'I guess I shouldn't expect too much. Now, I need your help tamer.'

He told her.

'Oh? What would that be?'

She asked with a brow raised.

'It's simple. I need to get free from this damned stone.'

Zorc answered simply.

'And why, should I help you? It's not like I could gain anything from you.'

She said as she wondered what he would bargain for her services.

'I know exactly what to use against you. It's not that hard to tell.'

He said, his tone becoming more suggestive and dark.

'Really? Then what is it that I want?'

Ash asked in a brusque, agitated way.

'Oh, do you really want to know so badly? You know I know everything…. I know you desire me….'

Zorc said in a deliberate manner as he drawled in a cocky manner.

'You're full of yourself. Like I'd want someone like you.'

Ash hissed in anger.

'That's not what I heard before. I distinctly remember you flirting with me…'

He taunted.

'SHUT UP!'

She shouted at him.

'Never, I'll always be in your head. Your heat will never cease until I come to relinquish it. Until I, come for you.'

Zorc hissed in a commanding way.

Ash trembled slightly in pure anger. She knew she would be able to fend off against him. To fend off against her own urges? Now that, was a different matter all together. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She swallowed the blood that leaked from her lip. She hated him. The hatred ran as deep as her blood.

'Did I anger you? Hmm, seems you're bleeding. Is it for me?'

Zorc asked.

You….bastard.'

She hissed in pure rage.

'True words, but they are useless against me.'

He told her as if it were a warning.

'What are you saying?'

She asked.

'Mainly just something you shall know. It is only one that you will know of. The shadows shall rise, and you can either join or defy me…. Defying me will end up in punishing you. Oh, how I would enjoy that.'

The demon hissed in a pleasant tone which meant he was up to no good.

'Like I'd ever join you. I will never betray my brother.'

Ash told him in response to his offer.

'Very well then…. I'll see you in your dreams…'

He said as he vanished from her mind, but there was still lingering traces of his dark essence left to fester in her mind to grow into a pull that would never be ignored.

**A/N: Alright, well there you are for the second chapter. I know it is a bit late from my last update, but I had to get everything that I wanted in this. I hope you liked it. It was actually really fun. It was pretty amusing of introducing Zorc for the very first time. I hope you continue to read, and maybe just maybe review at some point. See you later…. Until next time, think of the possibilities for what can and what may happen. You'll never know unless you keep reading. And on that note, I take my leave.**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: RUNNING INTO THE TOMB

**A/N: Here we are at last at the next part. This should be interesting to see how it goes. So, shall we? Into the sands!**

**Sands of Time**

**CHAPTER THREE: RUNNING INTO THE TOMB**

A few years have passed, and Akefia is now in his teens. He has been training under the tutelage of Rakknar. The thief was right now stealing from people in the market. His presence had been unknown until the kids turned his way. Akefia froze. He had seen their gazes. Judging him like the ignorant fools they were. He scowled at their stares.

"Thief! Get back here!" One of the man yelled.

"Never, you can't catch me." Akefia said cockily.

"You'll regret those words." The man sneered.

"I think you'll regret them even more if you weren't such a fool. It was so easy to steal from you." Akefia told him with the utmost disrespect.

"Guards, help. Catch that thief." The man called over to the so called guards.

"Oh, so it's him again." One of the guards said dryly.

"Who else would it be? I don't think there any other thieves that are as good as me around." Akefia said as he began to run off.

"Get back here!" The man called after him.

"I'm not listening to you. So I think you should just go away." Akefia said in a condescending manner.

He then vanished in the shadows.

When he reappeared, he was in front of the hideout. He walked in.

"So, what were you doing this time?" Rakknar asked with a smirk as he knew exactly what the thief had been doing.

"Oh, just stealing from people. For some reason they wanted to catch me. Like they ever could." Akefia replied with a smirk of his own forming on his lips.

"Hmm, I see." He mused.

"Here, have this." Akefia said as he handed over the bag with the stolen stuff to him.

"Thanks, I guess." Rakknar said as he held the bag and placed it in his own.

"You're welcome. I'm going to head out again." Akefia said as he turned.

"Alright, I'll see you when you return." Rakknar said as he walked off into the shadows to where he felt like going.

Akefia sighed, walking off to a place within the sands of Egypt. He went to where one of the tombs were. He managed to get into it. He went down into the tunnels of the tomb. He had run into someone. He looked up to notice it was a tan teen with sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes.

"Hello…" Akefia said to him.

"What are you doing down here?" The teen asked.

"Do you care?" Akefia asked in response with a brow raised.

"If I was supposed to, do you think I would?" He asked in response.

"I guess not." Akefia replied.

"Well, what are you doing down here?" He asked again to see if he would get a response this time.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to rob this place." Akefia said bluntly.

"Alright, I'll help you." He said.

"I work alone." Akefia said with a dark glare.

"Oh, so you know these tunnels and their traps? You know where to go to get the gold?" He asked, one hand on his hip.

"No, but how do I know I can trust you?" Akefia asked uncertainly.

"Because I'm willing to help you." He answered simply.

"And why is that?" The thief inquired.

"For a simple reason. Mainly because I hate this place, and I just felt like it because I was bored. There's not much to do with being a tomb keeper." The blonde answered to the silver haired thief's question.

"I see…" Akefia said as he believed him a little bit.

"So, who exactly are you?" He asked casually.

"I'm Akefia." The silver haired teen replied.

"The name's Malik Ishtar." the blonde teen said.

"So, you want to get what you came for?" Malik asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Akefia answered as he went with him through the different ways of the catacombs of the tomb.

Malik walked with him around the various traps that lay scattered through the many tunnels that went every way. They soon came across a room that was filled with various riches. Akefia smirked as he knew this was a good place to steal from.

"Take what you want." The blonde told him.

"I was planning on doing just that." Akefia said as he filled his bag full of whatever he could fit in it which were different types of jewls and gold.

"Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like someone is coming." Malik warned the thief.

"Yeah, it does. I'll leave for now, but we'll meet where we met earlier later." Akefia said as he vanished into the shadows.

"Malik, was someone here?" One of the others asked.

"No…." Malik answered.

"that doesn't sound convincing. Is there something you aren't telling me?" The man asked with a brow raised.

"What am I telling you in the first place? There's no one here you idiot." Malik sneered.

"There's more to it than that." The man said as he didn't believe the blonde teen for a moment.

"No, there isn't. There's only what I told you and nothing else." Malik said doggedly.

"Do you think I'll listen to what you have to say, boy?" the man sneered.

"You have been so far." He answered cheekily.

"You know, Malik, I can always punish you to get what I want." The man warned with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"That will get you nowhere." Malik retorted in a challenging way.

"Oh, I'd beg to differ on that." The man growled.

"Try me." The blonde said with a dark glare.

"Just remember you brought this on yourself." The man hissed before taking out a thin cane that was used for those who misbehaved.

"I bring nothing to myself. I only bring it on other's like you bastards." Malik spat angrily.

"You'll reget those words, Ishtar." The man growled as he began to whip the boy over and over with the whipping cane he held in one of his hands.

Malik gritted his teeth. He wouldn't make any sounds to give them the satisfaction. He would never show weakness to anyone. He would not back down easily. He stood his ground, taking the beating like anyone else would. He endured the pain. And he knew, that this was only the beginning.

**A/N: Alright, so we finally have met Malik. What will happen next? You will only know when you get the next update. This shan't be the last we see of the blonde. He will play a part in all of this as all of the yami will. Anyways, enough of that. I'm sure you want to read this. So, off to posting I go!**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THIEF TO THE RESCUE

**A/N: Alright, so now we are at this point. Almost to five which is a good thing with how often I'm updating. I'm going to at least do a few more chapters of this before updating anything else. I felt as though you guys should know. I hope you continue to read this as well as my other stories. Now, enough of this. Onto the chapter!**

**Sands of Time**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THEIF TO THE RESCUE**

It was the next day. Malik was sore. Everything hurt, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone. He sighed, wondering what his 'family' was going to do with him. He had the feeling it was something. Something that was only going to cause him more pain.

"Malik…" The voice of the man from before said.

"What do you want?" Malik sneered.

"Oh, just to see if you wanted to come with us. We wanted to bring you to a nice place." The man said carefully so as not to raise the blonde's suspicions.

Malik rose a brow as he was speculative about this whole thing. He knew they were up to something. He could just tell from how the man spoke to him.

"Oh? Where exactly would this place be?" He asked as he clearly didn't believe in the man's words.

"A place where you'll be out of here." The man answered simply.

"I can tell you just want to get rid of me. There's no use in hiding your feelings." Malik said bitterly.

"While that is true, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." He said in a scathing tone as he dragged the blonde out of the tomb.

Malik struggled against the man's grasp on him. He wouldn't back down that easily. He spat in the man's face.

"You insolent brat." He hissed at the blonde.

"At least I have some bark to my bite unlike you." The blonde snarled.

"That may be true, but you must go to where I am taking you." The man said as he finally came to where he wanted to get to.

He tossed the blonde into an open cage. Malik glared with pure hatred at him.

"There, that's the one I promised you." The man said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't you want to get paid for him?" The slave owner asked.

"Yes, that's the reason why I gave him to you." The man said, turning back on his heel.

"Aright then… Here's what I owe you." The owner said with a smirk.

Unbeknownst to the man, the owner had a few tricks up his sleeve. That was only because he he was possessed by the demon from the destroyed village. No one knows that the demon is possessing this man.

"Here's your payment." The owner said as he loosed a shadow demon.

"What?!" The man exclaimed as he was consumed by the summoned demon.

The owner just laughed. It was always amusing seeing others being consumed by the shadows.

"Now, what to do with you?" The possessed owner asked the caged blonde.

"Who the hell are you?" Malik asked with a fire burning in his lavender eyes.

"Oh, just someone who can help you out of here if you do everything I say." The demon said in a persuasive mannewr.

"Malik, don't listen to him!" The voice of the thief exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" The blonde asked with a brow raised as he crouched inside of the cage he was in.

"He's a demon trying to get you onto his side." Akefia warned him.

"So?" Malik asked.

"Malik, stop being an idiot and listen to me." The thief hissed.

"Alright, I'll listen to you." Malik said with a little hint of annoyance etched into his tone.

"Good, now what I want you to do is to not listen to him. He is only going to telll you things that aren't true." Akefia explained to him.

"Thief, you should know when to shut your mouth." The demon hissed with anger boiling in his crimson eyes.

"I don't think so." The thief retorted.

"As my host, you should know better…" Zorc told him with a deadly glare tossed Akefia's way.

"If I was your host, why would you be possessing a slave owner?" Akefia asked in response with a brow raised.

"While that is true, I may not always use you for my plans." The demon replied.

Akefia merely glared at the demon. He didn't really care since the demon never had a strong hold over the thief. He never would listen to him. He had cast him out many years ago when he had been a child. He was now a teenager. He had his own ideas of things and impulses that he didn't need the demon to increase. He watched the demon in front of him carefully. He wasn't going to get tricked. He was going to save his friend. And then, they had to find another person. Akefia just hoped they would be able to find that person before Zorc did.

"I'll give you this one, Akefia… But the next wil be mine…" Zorc hissed with a smirk as he released his hold on the man.

The thief swiftly took out the man when he had come out of the compulsion of the demon. The man fell like a stone. He then set to work with releasing Malik from the cage. He had easily picked the lock. He then unchained the blonde.

"Are you alright, Malik?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Malik assured the thief.

"That's good. There's someone we need to find." The thief told him as he stood up from where he had been kneeling.

"You mean Katon?" Malik asked as he wondered if she was alright.

"Yes, we need to find her before Zorc does." Akefia said as he waited for Malik to stand so they can head out.

Malik stood to his feet. He knew they would need to hurry in order to save the one they needed to find.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))) ))))))))))(((())))))))))))))

Katon was training within the catacombs of the tomb she was in. She did various different moves of tai fu. She went at it with the practice dummies she used for it. She has long raven hair with red streaks that fell down to her waist in a ponytail. Her eyes were a fierce dark shade of lavender. She had been at this for quite some time. She hadn't even broken out into a sweat yet. She decided to take a break after a while. She noticed there was something on the ground. She picked it up to hold it up to her line of sight. She rose a brow at seeing it was a Milennium Item known as the Key.

It seemed as though someone had dropped it. She wondered why someone would have done that. Though she ended up keeping it since it seemed to be right for her.

"Hello there, Katon…" The dark voice of the demon said from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, taking an offensive stance as one of her hands were placed on the hilt of one of her twin katanas.

"I'm merely here to talk to you, Weapons Mistress." He said with a slight chuckle at seeing her reaction to him.

"Talk about what?" She asked with fire blazing in her intense gaze.

"A few things. For one, did you notice the Item that was left on the ground?" He asked as if she didn't already know.

"Yes, I noticed it." She replied.

"Well, a thief dropped it there. It was for you to find it. You are the holder of the Milennium Key." Zorc explained to her.

"I already know that." Katon said with a little bit of annoyance.

"I know of that. There is another matter I must speak to you about." He pressed as he wondered if maybe he would get this one onto his side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I need a vessel. The thief I came across wouldn't listen to me. I would think since you are a sensible woman, you would understand." Zorc told her in a deliberate manner as he was very convincing with what he had said.

"Your offer is tempting, but I could not betray Malik." Katon said with a determined flare in her dark eyes.

"You wouldn't be betraying your precious tomb keeper." He told her.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me?" She asked with a brow raised since she didn't trust this demon.

"I said earlier to him that I would have the next one I came across. And that, would be you." He hissed as he advanced towards her.

Katon unsheathed her katanas. She was ready to fight to defend herself. She knew that Malik would be after her soon enough. The thing was that she didn't want him to get harmed. She waited for the demon to make the first move.

Zorc lashed out with the power of shadows. It was meant to bind her down to the ground. He was successful in binding one of her ankles. She staggered on her feet for a moment before regaining her balance. She made a slash towards him with one of her blades. It cut through the skin of one of his shoulder blades. He hissed in anger before lashing out again to get one of her wrists. She would be unable to move one of her katanas now.

"Have you lost the will to fight me yet?" Zorc asked as he knew he would be the victor in this fight.

"Not yet." Katon growled in response.

"Such fire you have… I'm going to have fun with you." Zorc said with a smirk.

She glared fiercely at him as she slashed with her other katana. The other one was placed in her sheath with the power of his shadows. He hissed at the blade hitting him yet again. He snatched her other wrist which was more of a hard thing to do with how much she fought against him.

"I always like ones who fight back." He stated.

Zorc had soon enough bound her to the ground. He smirked down at her. He knew that he would be able to get her to be his vessel. He needed one, and there weren't any other vollenteers that would agree to it.

"Now, I will ask you one more time. Will you be my vessel willingly? Or will I need to use force?" He asked.

"I will never be yours." Katon replied with anger evident in her voice.

"Alright then, force it is." He said with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

She hated feeling helpless like this. Even with how much she had fought, he had still managed to get her down in the end. It only made the loathing rise more in her fearsome soul.

Zorc pushed his presence into her roughly. It made her grit her teeth at the pain. She wouldn't show weakness to someone like him. He knew of this which only furthered his purpose.

It had been over as quickly as it had begun. He had vanished then as well as the bonds that had held her there. She rubbed her wrists, and stood to her feet.

"Katon? Are you down here?" The voice of her lover called from the entrance of the tomb.

"Yes, I'm down here. Where else do you think I'd be?" She asked in reply as she walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her when she had come close enough.

"I missed you." Malik said softly.

"As I missed you." She said, leaning into his embrace.

"Malik, something seems off…" Akefia warned from behind the two.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Katon, did anything happen before we showed up?" The blonde tomb keeper asked.

"Yes, something did happen." She admitted.

"Did Zorc show up?" Akefia asked as he was a little worried since he sensed the residual shadow energy around the area.

"Yes, he came here. He…forced himself on me…" Katon said, looking down and away from the lavender gaze of a concerned Malik.

"That bastard." Malik said in a low growl.

Akefia placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. He was assuring his friend that everything would be alright. They would find a way to save her from the demon.

"Malik… Do you hate me?" Katon asked.

"Hate you? How could I hate you, Katon? I'm angry at what happened, but I know you fought as hard as you could." He assured, placing a hand under her chin to have her face him.

"I didn't give up. I didn't want to betray you." She said softly, gazing into the lavender pools that held an intensity that she held as well.

"I'm glad that you don't." Katon said, feeing relief wash over her at what he had told her.

"We should head back to the hideout." Akefia said, envying a little at how the two acted towards each other.

"Alright, let's go." Malik agreed.

And so, the three headed back to the house. Though it wouldn't end what has just begun.

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter. Katon is an OC of mine. There will be another OC introduced in the next chapter that belongs to Spirit. I think it will be fun how it will go. Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear my notes. I'll let you go for now, but you must review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: RESCUING A BEAST TAMER

**A/N: Alright, seems we've hit the five mark point. That's good. I hope those who read this enjoy it. There will be more to come. It's a fun story as all are of them. Let us start then. Shall we?**

**Sands of Time **

**CHAPTER FIVE: RESCUING A BEAST TAMER **

A woman with long red hair with streaks of gold and royal blue eyes was running through the desert dunes. It was late at night when she had started to run away from home. It had been a wise move for her to do so. There didn't seem to be anyone following them so far. She made sure her tracks were hidden in case any of her family decided to come after her.

After a while of running, she had rammed into someone. She staggered backwards though regained her balance. She looked to who she had run into. She narrowed her eyes at noticing it was a man.

"Hello…" The velvet voice of the man says to her.

The woman glances at him warily. She isn't sure if she can trust him or not.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing from you." The man replied calmly.

"You men all want something from me." She sneered.

"Not me. You must have been through a lot to have much distaste in men." Rakknar said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I have." She says with a sigh.

"My name is Rakknar Shade." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Akane." She told him.

"Nice name. Alright, come with me Aka." Rakknar said with a grin.

"To where?" She asked, raising a brow at the nickname.

"Back to the base where everyone else is." Rakknar replied.

"Who else is there?" Akane inquired as she followed his lead.

"You'll see when we get there." He told her as they walked.

They walked at a steady pace for quite some time. It wasn't until later that night they had reached the base. Rakknar opened the door, letting her inside. Akane walked into the hideout.

The four that were in there looked up. Ash noticed Akane at first. Her expression softened a little as she noticed how the other girl looked.

Akane had only rags for clothes, and no shoes. The rags didn't cover much.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked softly.

Akane looked away. She didn't want to talk about it. It was too painful to speak with so many people in one room.

Akefia came up. He looked up at her.

"I have something for you." The white haired teen said.

Akane rose a brow, wondering what the kid wanted to give her. She looked back at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This." Akefia replied as he gave her the Millennium Scales.

"Umm, thanks" Akane says as she takes the Millennium Scales into her hands.

They felt as though they were made to be for her. She smile faintly at this. She looked at the teen. She was a bit uncertain about him.

"Why give them to a girl?" Malik asked.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Akane asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, but I don't get why he gave them to you." Malik replied with a glare.

"If you have a problem with me, tell me instead of saying pitiful excuses." Akane hissed as she walked over to kick him hard in the balls.

Malik fell to the ground, pain stricken at being hit in his special spot.

Ash laid a hand on Akane's shoulder. She gave the girl a knowing look.

"It's just Malik. He's a bit of an idiot at times." The demon tamer told her.

"I can tell." Akane muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Ash inquired.

Katon whacked Malik over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Malik whined as he rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"That's for being a baka, baka." Katon replied simply.

"I guess, but did you need to hit me so hard?" Malik asked with a smirk as he knew she would get the double meaning of his words.

"Yes, I did." Katon replied calmly as she smirked back at him.

Ash took Akane into the kitchen.

Something is wrong. Can you tell me? You don't have to, but I want to help." Ash told her softly.

"It's just..." Akane tried to say, but ended up in crying tears at the thought of thinking of them.

Ash held Akane in her arms. She let the beast tamer cry on her. She rubbed Aka's back, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright." Ash says softly.

"No, it's not. My father...and my brothers...THEY RAPED ME." Akane replied in her sobs as she had exclaimed this out of pain and anger.

"No one will do that here. You are among friends." Ash said sternly.

"I know, but I don't want to remember it." Akane whispered as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You don't have to remember. What happened, Aka?" The velvet smooth voice of Rakknar asked from the doorway.

Akane looked over at him. She was a bit uncertain, but had a feeling he would understand.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because I can help. I don't want to see you in such pain." Rakknar said softly.

Ash moved to place Akane in Rakka's arms. Akane did not struggle at this, but was a little uncomfortable at first. She soon relaxed. His strong arms gave her reassurance. She had a feeling she should tell him of what had happened back there. In the place where her pain originated from. She sighed, knowing this would take a while.

"Alright... I'll tell you my story..."

**))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( ((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

**(Flashback) **

Akane sat on the ground. Her form was bloodied, and beaten. It was hard for her to move. She tried to find the strength to sit up. She managed to get there. She leaned against the wall behind her. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. She tesned at the sound. She was unsure if it was her father or not. She held her breath for a moment. The sound seemed to halt in front of her door. The sound of the knob moving made her hackles rise. When the door opened, a tall figure stood there. It was a man. She growled at seeing him again. She wanted him to not be there. She wanted to get away from this man. He would only want to hurt her. She knew that if she stayed there, it would happen again.

"Akane..." The masculine voice said.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"You know exactly what I want." The man who was her father replied.

"Then get lost." Akane replied with a glare.

"Do you really think it is that easy? I won't let you slip through my fingers just so you can have peace. I am your father after all..." The man drawled, his expression thoughtful but held a tint of malice in his eyes.

"You don't control me." Akane retorted.

"That's what you think." The man replied darkly.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" She taunted.

"Yes, you should be." He replied as he advanced on her.

Akane thrusted herself up to her feet. She stood in an offensive stance. She was ready to fight now if the need arises. She would not back down right now. She would never to the man that plagued her life.

The man merely laughed at her attempt to stand against him.

"You're pathetic.." He murmured as he grasped her in his hands.

Her wrists were pinned above her with one hand. He used his legs to pin her legs down. She would not be able to get up anytime soon. At least, after he was done it would be a while before she would be able to stand or even walk properly.

"I am not my mother." Akane hissed at him, baring her fangs.

"That makes little difference to me.." He says as he begins to enter her womb.

Akane winced in pain. Blood pooled on the floor from her hymen breaking upon impact. She held back a whimper. She did not want him to get the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"Let go of me.." She says through gritted teeth.

"I think not." He replied in a gruff growl.

Akane had to endure what her father did to her. She knew her brothers were watching what her father was doing. They wanted to see what he did to her; what tortures he inflicted upon her body. She closed her eyes in attempts to try to block off what was going on around her. It did not help that much. She winced again at feeling the sharp pain of his hand slapping against her face.

"Open your eyes, bitch." He growled.

"No.." Akane breathed out in response.

"If you don't, this will be worse for you.." He warned.

"I don't care." She growled in reply.

"Fine.. Be that way then." He snapped as he continued to thrust into her bloodied lower region.

After a while, he had finished. The evil deed had been done and over with for now. She trembled out of anger and pain on the floor. She felt an aching soreness all over her. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but knew that it would only bring out the nightmare of what had jsut happened. She could hear her brothers nearby. She tensed, preparing to deal with what they would do to her as well.

**))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))) )))))))))**

"That is why I don't trust men that well." Akane said after finishing telling her story to him.

"I understand. Can you trust me though?" Rakknar asked with a hopeful look down into her dark royal blue eyes.

"Yes, I think I may be able to." Akane replied uncertainly.

"I would never hurt you like he did to you. I would never harm a woman in such a vile manner." Rakknar swore to her.

Akane gave him a faint smile in appreciation of what he had said. She was glad one man wouldn't harm her that way. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with any of that again.

**_'AKane...' _**The demonic voice of the demon whispered to her through the Millennnium Scales.

_'Who is that? Speak now, or I will cast you away.' _Akane growled in response.

**_'I only want to help..' _**The demon replied.

_'Demons don't "help" others. They cause destruction and chaos.' _Akane replied, narrowing her eyes slightly.

**_'True, but maybe I can help with ceasing those painful memories of yours..' _**The demon offered.

_'No, my pain is my own. I do not let others take that from me.' _Akane replied with a glare at the demon for mentioning it.

**_'Oh, but you will need me.. Until you do, I shall be waiting.'_**He said before vanishing.

AKane thought over what had just happened. She looked up at Rakknar. He gave her a knowing look. He knew what had happened.

"It was Zorc." He told her calmly.

"Why does he want us so bad?" Akane inquired.

"He wants us to free him from the Milennium Stone he is trapped within. We cannot set him free. If we do, then the world would become nothing like it is right now. It would become a desolate place where demons roam. Demons would hunt humankind of their own sport." The Shadow explained.

"I see... Is there a way for us to destroy him?" Akane asked after listening to his explanation.

"Yes, keep the Milllennium Items away from him. Never go to the place in Kul Elna where he is. He will do everything at whatever cost to get us on his side. We must be on our guard." He replied as he sat down with her still in his arms.

"Alright. I can do that easily enough." She says as she didn't feel like getting out of his arms yet.

"Shall we return to the others? Or, would you like some alone time with me?" Rakknar asked in a teasing manner though held a suggestive hint under it.

"WIth you? I barely know you." Akane replied with a scowl.

"So? You can get to know me." He said with a smirk.

"Perhaps... We'll see." Akane replied as she wasn't completely sure about him yet.

"Alright then." He said as the two sat there for a while.

Rakkanr looked down again. he noticed her expression seemed very tired. He could still see a little pain at the edges of her eyes. He sighed as he held her close. He was a little worried for his new member of the pack. Though he knew she would be alright. It just took a lot out of her from telling him the story. He would let her rest for now, and wait to see what happened later on in the day or night.

**A/N: Finally I finished this one. It took longer than I expected to do it. There will be a new story coming out soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will be more on the way. I shall try to update once or so a week like I said. I try to keep to that schedule. Until the next time, Ja Ne...**


	6. CHAPTER SIX: FINDING THE PHARAOH

**A/N: Alright, so now to the sixth chapter. Let's see what happens here. I'll do my notes quick so we can get to the story. I know you'd prefer getting to that than reading what i ahve to say. Thanks to the readers who view this and my other stories. And now, onto Sands of Time!**

**Sands of Time **

**CHAPTER SIX: FINDING THE PHARAOH **

The Shadow was off to the direction that the Palace was in. It wouldn't be easy slipping past all of the guards. Though the easy part was killing them all. He held the hilt of his katana in one hand. It was there in case he needed to use it. he had a feeling he would need to in order to find the man. He walked stealthily towards the Gates. He climbed over the wall. His steps were silent. He was the grim reaper. He was death itself. He went to where one of the sentries was posted.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The sentry called out to the figure clad in shadow that stood a little in front of him.

"I am your worst nightmare." He replied before slitting the sentry's throat.

The sentry fell to the ground. His blood pooled at his feet around the bloody corpse. The Shadow merely chuckled darkly at feeling the passing life he had taken. The soul being driven off to purgatory.

Rakknar moved away from it. He was able to proceed after dealing with that first sentry. He smirked to himself at knowing he would be taking many lives tonight. They won't know what hit them when he comes to them. he was ready for whoever else decided to get in his way. He went to a set of double doors that led to the throne room.

He carefully entered the room. A lone figure sat on the throne. Guards stood nearby. Their swords were drawn at the sound of someone entering the room.

"I thought you would never come, Shadow." The voice of the man said.

"I came for you...Atem." Rakknar said calmly.

"I know. I was expecting you to find me here." The Pharaoh replied as he stood to his feet in front of his throne.

"Will you coem with me quietly or will I need to resort to more...violent methods?" Rakknar asked him.

"I think that won't be necessary. I will come with you anyways. I need to see my mate." Atem replied cooly.

"My sister is doing fine." The Shadow says with slight annoyance.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Atem says with a glare.

"I know you haven't. Come, let us go to the base. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Rakknar said calmly as he shadow ported them back to his base.

Once there, the others looked up. They noticed that Rakknar had returned with someone. Bakura and Malik were glaring at the Pharaoh.

"Oh, look who it is." Akefia said dryly.

"Atem?" Ash asked, smiling lightly at seeing her mate.

"Yes, Ash?" Atem asked as he moved over to wrap his arms around her.

"I've missed you." Ash said softly.

"As I have msised you." Atem replied as he gently kissed her lips.

"Didn't you need to give him something, 'Kefia?" Malik asked.

"Yeah...Here, have it." Akefia muttered as he handed the Millennium Puzzle to the Pharaoh.

Atem placed the chain that was connected to the Puzzle around his neck. It felt right on him. As though he were meant to have it.

"Is there something I should know?" The Pharaoh asked them.

"Besides Zorc trying to get us to hand over the Items?" Rakknar asked casually.

"He's what?!" Atem asked with his eyes narrowed upon hearing this.

"He has entered our minds through the Items. He can speak to us through them." Ash told him.

"I see..." Atem said as he thought over what had been told to him.

"Who else do we need to get?" Bakura asked.

"We need the Spirit Mage. I'll get her." Ash replied as she knew it would be fun seeing Cleo again.

"Alright.." Atem says though he was a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's just...will you be alright on your own?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I am the demon tamer after all. I should be fine." Ash assured him.

"Alright then.." He said, feeling a little bit better knowing she would be ok on her own with this.

"So, what now?" Malik asked.

"Well, shouldn't we deal with the issue of the demon?" Rakknar asked them.

"Yes, but that will wait until later." Akane replied.

"We need everyone before trying to face him." Bakura told them.

There was a silence that fell upon the room. They were unsure of what to talk about now.

**_'Oh Atem.. I have been waiting for you...' _**The voice of the demon said within the mind of the Pharaoh.

_'What in the name of Ra do you want?' _Atem asked with little patience.

**_'I want many things... But mostly to escape this damned stone I'm in. Bring the Items to me, or I shall have some of my followers take them from you.'_**Zorc warned.

_'I'd like to see you try.' _Atem replied in a challenging manner.

**_'Really? Are you sure about that? I can send some of the demons from the Shadow Realm after you and your friends. it would be easy to take them down and force them to be possessed by the essence of my soul.'_**The demon taunted.

_'Shut up..' _Atem growled.

**_'I think not. I have many things I must accomplish. In order to do that, I must get the Items. Bring them to me... You know what will happen if you don't.' _**The demon hissed.

_'I'm not going to give them to you.' _Atem protested.

**_'And why not?' _**The demon inquired, a bit annoyed yet amused.

_'Because, there's more to this than just freeing you. There must be more to it than that. Tell me, what are you really after?' _The Pharaoh asked dryly.

**_'I don't think so. There's nothing worth saving except those who can survive in the new world I will create.' _**The demon replied calmly.

_'You think you'll be able to do that?' _Atem asked as he doubted the demon's plan would work.

**_'Ha, you doubt my powers? You are a fool. You should never doubt the God of Darkness.' _**Zorc replied with a dark chuckle as he then vanished for the time being.

Atem sighed. He knew that this would end badly if he didn't think of a plan soon. Though will it be too late to think of one? He was unsure. He would have to talk it over with the others.

**A/N: Yay, two chapters done in one day. That's a good thing for me since it's just easier. I know this one may be a bit short. It's ok though. I ended it at the part where I wanted to. I hope you enjoyed seeing the Pharaoh. You'll get a glimpse of what the Spirit Mage is like in the next chapter. Until the next update, Ja Ne..**


End file.
